Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 6 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 80 }{ 10 } $
$ = 5 - 6 \times 10 + 8 $ $ = 5 - 60 + 8 $ $ = -55 + 8 $ $ = -47 $